


Dreaming with Victor Nikiforov

by eilleenyaki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilleenyaki/pseuds/eilleenyaki
Summary: Yuuri had the weirdest dream ever. For thousand times that he dreamt of Victor Nikiforov, who is the one that Yuuri considered as his Goddness, a legend and a star. But this time, the dream was totally different from what he had dreamt about him before. It was pure lust in this dream.





	Dreaming with Victor Nikiforov

Dreaming with Victor Nikiforov

I was having the weirdest dream ever.

In this half illusion and half reality dimension, there, right in front of me, was standing him, Victor Nikiforov, one comic character in Yuri on Ice which I was watching recently. Yes, I had to admit that this comic worked its magic on me, who was totally obsessed with it and fell in love with Victor, who was himself a true magic indeed. 

But this dream captured the most private and pure wanting of his presence in me. 

There he was standing with his short grey silver hair as usual, wearing his Burgundy red T shirt and black pants, and in his skate with gold blades. He was leaning against the wall, elegant and beautiful and intriguing as always as he looks. Everyone wanted to be Victor, and everyone wanted to defeat him, because he is the living legend. But who am I, I am nobody, I am just an intruder crashing in my own dream and being there with the one and only Victor Nikiforov. 

What did I do to deserve this? He was staring at me with his tempting eyes, and his long and tapering fingers were pointing at me and waving me to come to him closer. I couldn't do anything but to run fast to be with him with my heart racing so hard. 

I didn't know, that was not far enough, I wanted more, there must be another part of me having the boldest idea, and I didn't dare knowing any of it. 

"Victor is mine! "

Yes, no one could steal him right here in my own dream. I would catch him and hold him and make him stay. Not for Yuri, not for Yurio but just for me. 

God damn it. I was really something.  
This was hard to believe, I couldn't even recognize "Her", another version of me. 

Something must happen here. I was pretty sure. Yes, I needed it to happen. 

He pulled me into his arms, with my chest against his. My heartbeats were jumping like waterpumps. I was almost having my nose bleeding to prevent showing my such naked strong infatuation for him. I was going down gradually. I knew it when I saw him at the first time. I knew it when he now was touching me gentling and with some strength on my back, and going under my waist and back to my hips. Then, he withdrew one of his hands and held my face, and other hand gripping my body and, holy shit! He kissed me. 

I couldn't hold back myself any longer.  
There, must be something hiding deeply inside me like a fuse. And right here, the fuse was lit up. My pure lust of wanting Victor right here, right now. I kissed him back savagely. My lips followed his when he was trying to part them to catch a breath. But I wouldn't let him. I grasped his hair and felt them which were soft and nice as a piece of art work. Yes, all of him was a piece of art. And now I was tasting every inch of him. I started feeling both parts of our body growing bigger and bigger. Our pants felt so tight that I needed to get rid of them and let us be free,with no boundaries and principle. 

Long time kissing made us both flushed and breathless, but more sexual.

I felt his heartbeats and he felt mine. When I touch his stone-hard-like muscles around his arms and belly, I was deeply intoxicated. I needed to show him what I wanted and I needed him to look at me when I was doing it. 

I kneed down in front of him,and I unzipped his pants, then I took off my shirt too. I took his pants off and his last defense of his beautiful body and I saw the whole of him. I grasped his cock and rubbed it with both my palms gently and soft at first. Then I heard him moaning in very low voice.

Yes, I definitely knew he liked it. 

I became more confident, I spit on my hand and touched his willy with my own tempo. And finally I took it and had it in my throat. OMG, I had never had any of it in my mouth, and It tasted really sweet. Especially when this is Victor Nikiforov. I had to focus and tried to recall every details that I saw in those porn videos, all the skills that I should to do make this feel perfect. I needed to let Victor remember this feeling forever. 

I stared back at him, but I didn't stop what I was doing. I had his cock in and out of my mouth constantly with more and more saliva wetting everything, his thighs, and down to his feet. I was working on him to make him feel good. I heard Victor couldn't help but groaning with the most pleasure. His belly was trampling as I touched, his hips were tightening as I offered him one more deep throat. God I knew we were both in heaven. 

As he pulling my hair tighter, I knew he was gonna come. 

Yes, come for me, Victor. and come into my face. I needed to see it. I needed to be sure you were happy with me. 

I took out his cock, and licked the front hole of his balanus. and rubbed it harder and harder to give him the last stimulation. Yes, he was right close, he almost lost his balance and leaned hard against the wall, he made a deep roaring and finally he released himself with extreme pleasure. Wow, all the gooey and milk white cum coming all over my face, and I was like my sweet sweet god, in heaven. 

After short pause of rest, he pulled me up and stand me, he touched my face and kissed me again with the tenderest passion. Our tongues tangled with each other with our sweat and saliva and cum, making everything so lusty and messy. But right here, right then, we just needed to stay as we were and enjoy everything we felt. 

Victor Nikiforov

I had you once, even you were just in my dream. But I would never feel so close to you like this. If I would never see you again like this, pls let myself mesmerize this experience with you until I lose all my memories.


End file.
